Relationship Bio
Friendship Nicholas Scott Lachey & Vanessa Joy Minnillo (Nick & Ness) met & have been friends since August 12, 2003 at the Miss Teen USA pageant as judges. The couple had met whist they were in other relationships and just before the couple worked on seperate shows for the MTV network. They kept in touch throughout the years. The pair would see each other and several interview for the now canceled show MTV's ''Total Request Live. ''The two even co-hosted an episode of TRL in 2004 during that year's super bowl. They have also seen each other at similar events and parties. For example, the Black Eyed Peas Party before the superbowl. They also stayed in contact through t 2005 as friends. In March of 2006 Nick had asked his friend Vanessa to be in his music video for the first single ''"What's Left of Me" ''off the very successful album of the same name. The director of that video Ray Kay said their chesmisty during the video was electric. The lovebirds were seen flrting from March 26 until June 15, 2006 when they became an official couple. Romance & Hardships Nick & Vanessa (Nicknessa) began a longterm relationship. The couple was seen out and about to several venues and supporting each other's work. The couple even was seen kissing in Time Square New York during New Year Eve 2007. They were then seen very affectionate and enjoying one another's company. The couple had unfortunately endured some photo scandal just before they moved into together in April 2007. Minnillo moved into Lachey's $5.5 million Bel Air, California mansion. The pair also bought properties in other areas. The cohabitating lovebirds purchased an Atlier condo in Manhattan, New York for $ 1.2 million and a home in Tacoma, Wahington for $2.3 million. There were then rumors the couple would soon marry and the couple endured yet another photo scandal while vactioning in Puerto, Vallerta, Mexico on a private getaway for their first aniversary. The couple release a statement adressing the scandal saying they did nothing wrong, were merely trying to celebrate their anniversary, and would take legal action against the distribution and invasion of privacy from the photographers who took those elicit photos. The pair were seen working more and more on seperated projects in 2008. The couple took a brief time apart on June 23,2009 reportedly due to busy work schedules, and different views on marriage.However still remained friends Reconcilation & Future Plans The two friends were seen haging out quite a bit in August of 2009, They were seen sharing passionate lip locks and holding hands. They reportedly also went back home together. They officially announced they were back together on September 16, 2009. They were seen at Beatles LOVE Musical and celebrating with a lavish Halloween party and a low-key event for the mutual November 9th birthday.They were seen celebrating with Minnillo's family in Miami Florida for Thanksgiving.Minnillo In December of 2009 the pair bought a home in Cincinnati, Ohio. They moved into their new home on December 16, 2009. The twosome were also seen celebrating Christmas with Lachey's family home to their new abode and Lachey's hometown. On New Year's Eve 2010 the charitable duo partnered up with NIVEA to support the charity BIG BROTHERS AND BIG SISTERS by uploading a viral video of their kiss, which kicked off The NIVEA Hug & Kiss Chain for each video uploaded NIVEA donated $1 per video to the charity. They were seen promoting the event and hosting an event as well as kissing in public on Time Square on New Year's Eve The couple has since beem going strong in 2010. They also did a traiathon with Latin American celebrity Rosalyn Sanchez ibenefitting children with impedments n April just before they had fostered a Huskee Kona. The couple owns a Yorkshire Terrier Poodle Mix named Wookie which they got in 2006. Supposedly the couple is soon planning to settle down in Nick's hometown of Cincinnati, Ohio, get married and start a family. They will reside in their home they purchased on December 16, 2209. Recently the couple has stayed in their Cincinnati home in Mid March, Mid-April to early May 2010. The couple plans has made a permanent move there in May of 2010 and has sold their Bel Air, California mansion. Lachey has been working on projects in Cincinnati with his brother while Minnillo has recently been seen in several magazine and is filming a project in North Vancouver, Canad 28264 1430991582871 1475333117 31129235 7886655 n.jpg L25.jpg L27.jpg Nicvanbbg.jpg Nicvan.jpg L28.jpg L29.jpg